


A Kiss for the Dance

by rubylily



Category: Sakura Trick
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dancing, F/F, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Yuu share a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for the Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivaforever597](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/gifts).



Haruka inhaled a deep breath, tasting the crisp spring air. She and Yuu were alone together, sitting on a park bench surrounded only by trees and flowers, and as usual her heart raced. She smiled; she liked that feeling, but of course she wanted more.

Yuu glanced at Haruka out of the corner of her eye. "What are you smiling about?"

Haruka laid her hand over Yuu's and leaned in closer to her. "Let's dance, Yuu-chan!"

"W-What?" Yuu's face became an adorable shade of red, one that Haruka loved so much. "Where did that come from? I thought you wanted to kiss or something like that!"

"We can do both!" Haruka cupped Yuu's face and kissed her, just for a brief moment, and she laughed. "Doesn't it sound romantic? Just the two of us, holding each other tightly and dancing alone in the world…"

"What kind of books have you been reading lately…?"

"Eh? You really don't want to dance?"

Yuu sighed and touched Haruka's hands. "If it's what you want, I don't mind, but I don't really know how to dance."

"Neither do I!" Haruka giggled, trying to ease her own nerves. "We can just figure it out together."

"All right, if you insist." This time Yuu kissed Haruka, and it was just as brief. "Just don't laugh, promise?"

"I promise," Haruka said as she got to her feet. She held out her hand to Yuu, which Yuu carefully accepted, and she led Yuu toward the center of the clearing. It was a small clearing, surrounded by large trees with only a single path leading outside. Haruka had found this clearing completely by accident one day, and neither she nor Yuu had ever seen another person here.

Maybe it was a little lonely, but it was also the perfect place to share romantic moments with Yuu.

Haruka wrapped her arms around the back of Yuu's waist, while Yuu placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder, and Haruka took Yuu's free hand into hers, and their fingers became intertwined. The feel of Yuu's body against hers was familiar, and she couldn't tell her heartbeat from Yuu's.

"Well, are you ready?" she asked Yuu.

With a deep blush upon her cheeks, Yuu simply nodded in response.

Haruka kissed Yuu for just a moment, and then they began to move.

She moved slowly at first, so as not to overwhelm Yuu. (Or herself for that matter, as she didn't know much about dancing either beyond that she had seen on television or in movies.) Both she and Yuu moved their feet carefully, and the last thing Haruka wanted was to step on Yuu's feet. But she couldn't keep looking down either, so she forced herself to meet Yuu's gaze. A blush persisted on Yuu's cheeks, and Haruka couldn't help but giggle.

"It's nice, isn't it?" she said, her fingers tightening around Yuu's.

"Y-Yeah, it is," Yuu stammered, her voice meek.

"Especially feeling you so close to me like this. You're really warm and soft, Yuu-chan!"

"But those big breasts of yours against my chest are really uncomfortable."

"Eh?" Haruka cried as she froze. "You know I can't help that!"

However, Yuu kept moving, and her feet bumped against Haruka's. Haruka lost her footing, but Yuu's arm quickly came around her back, catching her before she fell to the ground, and her own cheeks grew warm.

"Sheesh, Haruka, be more careful!" Yuu said as she helped Haruka steady herself. "Maybe I should be the one leading."

Haruka let out an awkward giggle. "You're so dependable, Yuu-chan!"

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself!" Yuu pouted, and she was still a moment longer before starting to dance again.

Haruka smiled. Yuu moved slowly and carefully too, and her arm was tight and protective against Haruka's back, as were her fingers holding Haruka's. Yuu had always been shorter than her, but she was still strong, and Haruka admired that strength.

And thus as Yuu held her tightly, Haruka's heart raced faster, but she still couldn't tell Yuu's heartbeat from hers. It really was as if they had become a single being in this moment.

The world was spinning around them, and their feet kicked up the flower petals and leaves that had fallen to the ground, and thus were caught up in a whirlwind that encircled the two girls. Yet even that cool breeze couldn't ease the fire that had been lit deep within Haruka.

"Yuu-chan…" Haruka found herself saying, and she could not take her eyes from Yuu's.

"Haruka?" Yuu simply blinked in confusion.

Haruka said nothing. She bent over to kiss Yuu, but only briefly so she wouldn't distract Yuu from dancing, and she savored the taste of even that quick kiss.

She had lost count of all the kisses she and Yuu had shared, but she still treasured each and every one of them. That was the promise they had made, after all.

Yuu blushed, but then she leaned forward to kiss Haruka as well, and she managed to do so without missing a step.

Haruka giggled, and she twirled Yuu around, but only briefly before she was holding Yuu tightly again. Much to her surprise, Yuu laughed, and she smirked as she dipped Haruka, and once again their lips were locked together.

And they kissed again. And again. Each kiss was like a dream, but the warmth of Yuu's lips was real, and Haruka wanted nothing more than to taste Yuu on her lips always. With each kiss a fire was lit anew within her, and she wanted to share that warmth with Yuu.

This was love, wasn't it? They were both still young, but Haruka could not imagine any stronger feeling than what filled her now.

Eventually Haruka and Yuu calmed, and their breathing was heavy as they still held each other tightly. Neither spoke, and Yuu's lips were so very bright as she smiled faintly, and Haruka found herself caressing Yuu's cheek.

Finally she spoke, even as her heart still pounded against her chest. "That was nice, wasn't it, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu's cheeks were red, but she did not turn away. "Yeah, it really was, but I think we got so caught up with kissing we forgot to keep dancing."

"W-Well, kissing's a lot easier than dancing…!"

"So we should practice more! I mean, like you said, dancing is really romantic, so if it's with you, I want more…"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Haruka tucked a strand of Yuu's hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to her. "Yuu-chan, I love you."

Despite her blush Yuu managed a smile, a warm, sincere smile. "I love you too, Haruka."

Haruka pressed her lips against Yuu's as Yuu's arms tightened around her back, and she could not tell her heartbeat from Yuu's.


End file.
